Días Lluviosos
by LadyInGreenA
Summary: Male Marinette x Adrien
1. Chapter 1

-¡Mario!

Al escuchar mi nombre ser prácticamente gritado me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con los ojos de la persona que me ha robado el corazón hace años.

Vino corriendo desde el otro lado del parque hasta la fuente dónde me encontraba sentado, y a pesar de eso parecía tan perfecto como siempre. Su cabellera rubia resaltaba a la luz del día y sus ojos verdes casi me hacen perder en ellos (cosa que ya había pasado varias veces) a no ser por la inquietud que vi en ellos.

-¿Adrien? – Le pregunté preocupado - ¿Sucedió algo?

Sabía que a pesar de que me comportara como un idiota en frente suyo, apenas pudiendo formar palabra y mucho menos una oración completa la mayoría del tiempo, la preocupación de lo que le pudiera alterar era mucho más importante.

Él era mucho más importante.

Adrien suspiró con cansancio y sentándose al lado mío empezó a morder sus labios con nerviosismo.

Había estado haciendo eso hace varios días, mirar a la nada, perderse a la mitad de una conversación, olvidarse que estábamos al lado suyo y morderse los labios. Eso último era lo que más hacía, no que fuera a lo que más le prestara atención ni nada, solo que al morder sus labios eso solo los hacía resaltar aún más.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, me di cuenta que Adrien volvía a estar en su mente pensando en lo que sea que la haya estado haciendo suspirar últimamente.

Suspiré y estirando mis brazos, tomé sus hombros y los sacudí ligeramente para despertarlo de su ensueño.

-Adrien… - Saltó ligeramente y dirigió sus ojos a los míos, y aunque él haya sido el que ha venido a buscarme, parecía como si recién notara mi presencia.

-Oh, Mario… eh, lo siento – dijo el rubio frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello con una mano – me distraje un poco.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona seguramente hubiera dicho algo como "¿Recién te das cuenta?" , pero era él…

-N…No importa – respondí desviando la mirada y soltando sus hombros. Intenté mirarle a los ojos pero fue en vano – hmm, eh, pero me preguntaba por qué viniste corriendo hacia mí y luego no dices nada… ¡Ah! No es como si fuera algo malo, claro que si quieres venir corriendo a mis brazos no te lo impedi…digo, corriendo a mí, digo, eeeh… mejor olvídalo.

Con un suspiro y un sonrojo que era bastante obvio lo miré a los ojos, no pareció haberme escuchado para nada, Adrien miraba el agua de la fuente como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo y no se las quisiera decir.

-Adrien…

Otra vez saliendo de su ensueño, se disculpó y decidió hablar por fin.

El rubio primero miró a nuestro alrededor como para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando y se inclinó cerca de mí.

-En realidad, hay algo de lo que te quería hablar.

Intimidado por su cercanía decidí solo asentir en respuesta. Si mi voz no funcionaba cuando estaba a metros mío, no me imaginaba lo que pasaría con los centímetros que nos separaban.

-Veras, necesito un consejo sobre algo importante – sus ojos no parecían quedarse en un solo lugar por sus nervios, que ya eran palpables.

-Lo que sea – murmuré bajo y firme, pero no sin antes mirar a mi alrededor.

Si era algo tan importante que necesitara ser dicho así, era obviamente algo secreto. Y si bien estoy enamorado del rubio, antes que todo era mi amigo y no pensaba dejar que alguien se enterara de algo que él guardaba como secreto y que me estaba confiando.

-Verás, se que eres gay y necesito un consejo romántico de ese tipo… - Adrien tragó saliva y desvió su mirada ante mi sorpresa. Siempre pensé que él era hetero, no que… - y últimamente me he sentido atraído a un chico.

Lo confesó como si esperara una respuesta negativa de mi parte.

Y hubo una respuesta negativa, pero no en acciones o dichas. La única respuesta negativa fue el vuelvo que hizo mi corazón.

Siempre supe que soy egoísta, pero no iba a dejar que algo como celos lastimaran a Adrien.

-¿Solo atraído físicamente o sentimentalmente también? - Estaba clavando una estaca en mi propio corazón y lo sabía, pero solo podía rogar que el rubio solo viera curiosidad en mi mirada y no todo lo otro que parecía querer salir de un momento a otro.

Animado por la falta de respuesta negativa, Adrien decidió decir la verdad en la que estuvo pensando estos días y de la que parecía seguro.

-A decir verdad, solo "atraído" no es suficiente, estoy… - un tierno sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, tosió para aclararse la garganta. Y yo solo sentía que cada palabra era un martillazo que clavaba aún más la estaca en mi corazón – estoy enamorado de ese chico.

-Oh… - pestañeé rápido para que no se notaran mis lágrimas y así poder terminar con esto. – ¿Te le declaraste?

-Aún no – Adrien suspiró como si un gran peso se le haya quitado de encima. – Sobre eso quería pedirte consejo. ¿Cómo debería confesarme a alguien que significa más que mi propia vida? Alguien que con solo verlo y hablar con él siento que mi corazón explota.

Nunca me puse a pensar en cómo la expresión "sentir que mi corazón explota" pueda ser aplicada para una sensación buena y mala al mismo tiempo.

Creo que casi no podía respirar del nudo en la garganta que tenía.

-Solo… dile lo que sientes, se que suena difícil solo así, pero si no lo piensas tanto debería ser fácil.

Era irónico que sea yo el que de consejos de cómo confesarse al chico que te gusta.

El rubio pareció pensarlo unos segundos, para que luego su rostro se iluminara con una de las sonrisas más grandes que he visto nunca.

Y todo eso no era para mí, era para ese chico sin nombre que le había robado el corazón al amor de mi vida.

-Creo que tienes razón, hoy lo veré así que hoy daré el primer paso – soltó una risita y me abrazó. – No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu enamorado? – Creo que con esta pregunta solo quería romper aún más mi corazón al darle un rostro a ese chico misterioso.

Desde mi cuello lo oí suspirar.

-Aún no, creo que va a pasar un rato hasta qye alguno de ustedes escuche de él. – me soltó y me sonrió – No es que no confíe en ustedes pero no es el momento aún.

Se levantó de la fuente y se fue alejando con unos pasos relajados.

-Además – añadió desde lo lejos – Aún no se si aceptará salir conmigo.

Era obvio que ese chico iba a aceptar, era Adrien Agreste el que estaba enamorado de él. Si no aceptaba sus sentimientos era o un idiota o un imbécil. O ambos.

Cuando ya no pude ver más al rubio a la distancia y no hubo ya nadie más en el parque, me dejé caer al duro suelo ya que si seguía en la fuente tenía miedo de marearme y caer al agua.

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente entonces, el nudo en la garganta solo empeoró y esas estacas en mi corazón que Adrien había clavado sin siquiera saberlo se dejaron notar aún más.

-¡Mario! – por un segundo deseé que esa fuera la voz de Adrien, que venía a decirme que el chico que había robado su corazón era yo y que seríamos felices.

Pero nunca funciona así.

-Tikki… - murmuré casi sin fuerzas – vamos a casa.

Mi pequeña kwami frotaba su rostro contra el mío y aprovechaba para secarme algunas lágrimas, pero eran tantas que no servía de nada.

-¡Él no vale la pena! Si no se da cuenta del chico increíble que eres entonces no te merece – dijo con tanta fiereza que solo eso forzó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Capaz algún día lo supere, Tikki – le dije luego de una hora de llanto en silencio, en el que el cielo pareció coincidir con mi estado de ánimo y decidió que una lluvia parecía ideal.

Elevé mi rostro para que la lluvia lavara mis lágrimas. No eran las primeras que lloraba por Adrien y seguramente no las últimas.

-No digo que lo superaré hoy, y definitivamente no mañana, capaz ni siquiera pueda hacerlo del todo pero lo intentaré.

Si la memoria no me fallaba, fue un mismo día lluvioso en el que mis sentimientos aparecieron, su amabilidad pudo conmigo y en ese momento no pude dejar de verlo solo a él.

Y al parecer será un mismo día lluvioso en el que impediré que siga dominando mi vida.

-¿Qué harás, Mario? – me preguntó con curiosidad y recelo mi pequeña kwami.

Sonreí amargamente.

-Tengo muchas fotos y un horario que sacar de mi vida.

Más bien, de mi pared.

Ambos nos reímos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Y también como luego de la lluvia sale el sol, me decidí por un nuevo comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien POV

Miré a la noche de París con una sonrisa en el rostro. La torre Eiffel es uno de los lugares más románticos de todo el país.

Y el más adecuado para mis intenciones.

Estuve todo el día soñando sobre este momento, el momento en el que me declararía a Ladybug.

De hecho, creo que estuve meses fantaseando, solo que hoy me decidí a hacerlo.

El consejo de Mario me fue de mucha ayuda: Solo hacerlo, no pensarlo tanto , ir directo a ladybug y confesarle que lo amo.

Me sonrojé y pasé mis manos sobre mis mejillas calientes.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Mario debe ser tener mucha confianza en sí mismo si es capaz de declararse tan fácilmente. Él seguramente no entiende lo que es estar enamorado de alguien con el que pasan juntos casi todos los días, pero que al mismo tiempo es tan incanzable. Tan perfecto, que sientes que si estiras el brazo para tocarlo, desaparecerá entre tus dedos.

El solo imaginar en que corresponda mis sentimientos me dan ganas de gritar.

El que no lo haga...

Prefiero no hablar sobre eso.

El frío de la noche me hizo impacientarme, ladybug no suele llegar tarde y la sola posibilidad de que le haya pasado algo me hizo sacar mi bastón y casi llamarlo.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento.

\- hey, Chat - casi me caigo de allí al escuchar su voz desde tan cerca. Esa voz...

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa que yo espero, haya sido coqueta.

Ladybug estaba apoyado contra la torre con los brazos cruzados, casi perezosamente. La oscuridad de la noche parecía resaltar su cabello negro azulado .

Me sonrojé detrás de la máscara al ver que se dio cuenta que prácticamente lo estaba mirando sin vergüenza alguna.

No dijo nada, solo suspiró y se acercó donde estaba sentado.

Solo entonces pude salir de mi ensueño y notar cómo parecía moverse con cansancio.

\- bugaboo... - dije frunciendo el seño, ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y él solo sonrió colocando su puño en su barbilla, y acomodando su codo en su rodilla casi de forma despreocupada.

\- ¿Te aseguraste que no hubiera Akumas en tu zona? - me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos, observando la vista que nos proporcionaba la torre.

\- Todo esta purrfecto.

Capaz tenía algo que ver con su vida civil, había intentado preguntar otras veces cuando se encontraba así y solo recibía respuestas vagas o ninguna respuesta.

Aprendí con el tiempo que a veces era mejor no interrogarlo.

Hablamos unos minutos sobre temas sin importancia

\- Bien, esperemos que siga así por un tiempo, unos días de descanso nunca vienen mal - ladybug cerró sus ojos y bostezó. - Si no te molesta, si todo parece estar bien, me voy de aquí.

Ya se había levantado y sacado su yoyó antes de que pudiera hablar. Pero no se había ido cuando hablé.

\- ¡Ladybug! - casi grito levantándome y yendo hacia él.

Se dio vuelta y me miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Si, Chat?

Solo por la mirada que me dedicó creo que me enamoré de él otra vez.

Ese era el momento por el que había estado esperando, tenía que confesar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.

\- Tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas - le dije agarrándolo de los hombros de forma delicada para que se quedara en el lugar.

Solo debía decirlo.

\- Claro, dime - me miró de forma rara y no lo culpo, yo también lo haría.

Confesarle mis sentimientos.

\- ...- me quedé en silencio paralizado. Tomé aire - Verás... Yo...

Nunca te hablan acerca de la sensación de los pálpitos de tu corazón cuando te confiezas.

\- Yo... Emmm... - cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme. No funcionó.

Creo que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.

\- Chat - una voz llena de ternura me sacó de mi mente.

Esta vez era Ladybug el que me sostenía de los hombros suavemente, con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

\- Chat, todo está bien, puedes decirme lo que sea - y sonrió.

Eso fue lo que decidió todo.

\- ¡Me gustas! - exclamé sonrojándome. - He estado enamorado de ti desde hace años y quiero que sepas que...

La mirada de Ladybug me lo dijo todo, no solo sorpresa, sino también algo parecido a la pena y tristeza.

No correspondía mis sentimientos.

Había intentado prepararme para esa posibilidad, pero nunca pensé que las lágrimas me llegaran a los ojos tan rápido. Ninguna fue derramada en ese momento.

\- Chat... Yo... - dando un paso atrás y pasándose los dedos por su cabello, ladybug parecía terriblemente incómodo. Culpable, incluso.

No quería quedarme allí, pero no estaba seguro de poder irme sin chocar con algún edificio en el camino y no quería hacer el ridículo en frente del amor de mi vida. Al menos, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Pero no pude evitar darle la espalda a Ladybug y alejarme un poco. Ni siquiera me había rechazado oficialmente y ya me sentía humillado.

\- ¡Chat! - escuché como él decía con un tono ¿preocupado? No estoy del todo seguro. - ¿Puedes escucharme por un minuto? Luego puedes irte dónde quieras.

No me di vuelta, pero creo que tomó eso como un signo de que no iba a desaparecer de un segundo a otro, así que empezó a hablar.

\- Estoy... Halagado por esto.. sé que suena algo ridículo, pero ahora mismo no puedo responder a tus sentimientos - sonaba tan deprimido - No porque no sienta algo por ti, eso no es problema alguno ...

\- Si sintieras algo por mí, no creo que esta hubiera sido tu respuesta - lo interrumpí bruscamente, pero sus palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza a mi corazón y no pude evitar girar un poco la cabeza y mirar de lado a Ladybug. Decir que quedé sorprendido sería un eufemismo.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro, cuya expresión era una de las más dolidas que he visto nunca.

Ladybug habló en susurros audibles.

\- Si tengo sentimientos por ti, no creas que todos estos años no me han provocado nada - eso fue seguido por una risa algo amarga - pero aceptar tus sentimientos y empezar a ser... "Algo" sería injusto para ti.

\- ¿Injusto? - repetí y me di la vuelta por completo - injusto sería que la persona a la que me acabo de declarar me rechace pero luego diga cosas como que tiene "sentimientos" por mi.

\- No lo entiendes - sus ojos habían dejado de llorar y ahora parecían determinados - sería injusto porque no puedo salir con alguien si aún amo a otra persona. No importa cuanto intente evitarlo.

Ante sus palabras, mi mente y corazón pararon al mismo tiempo de funcionar. ¿Ladybug amaba a alguien? ¿A quién?

No emití palabra alguna y me quedé observandolo.

Sonrió de forma amarga.

\- Si esto te hace feliz, te diré que ya me rechazó, incluso aunque lo haya hecho sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué?

Me siento culpable de admitir que eso me hizo un poco feliz.

\- Sucedió ayer, se acercó a mí para pedirme consejo sobre cómo declararse a quién le gusta. Le di un consejo y se fue. Así de simple. - cerró sus ojos y suspiró - como si no se haya dado cuenta de lo que me hizo.

Tengo que admitir que me he enamorado de una persona increíble, no solo la persona que le gusta admite gustar de alguien más, sino que también él le da consejos sobre cómo declararse.

Hace unos instantes yo mismo me sentía humillado solo por una mirada, y además me sentí feliz cuando me enteré que le rompieron el corazón.

Soy una persona horrible.

Ladybug abrió sus ojos.

\- Es por esto que no puedo decir que me gustas también y actuar cómo si lo de ayer no haya pasado. Sucedió, espero poder superarlo pronto... Quiero poder superarlo pronto,pero sucedió y salir con alguien ahora , sin importar si eres tu o alguien más, se sentiría como si intentara llenar un hueco.

Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de que fue un gesto cariñoso, se sintió como un gesto de lástima.

\- Te mereces algo mucho mejor que llenar un hueco.

Sus ojos azules parecían estar llenos de entendimiento.

Sabía que entendía, también le habían roto el corazón. Pero eso no significaba que el mío dejara de estarlo. No significaba que él no lo haya hecho.

Miré hacia abajo y me alejé poco a poco de él.

Aún así, no quiero que piense que lo odio por esto o que nuestra relación cambiará.

Me sentiría la persona más egoísta del mundo si lo lastimo por esto.

\- Lo entiendo... Tranquilo, bugaboo

Le di una de las sonrisas que suelo dar todo el tiempo. Las que son para las revistas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si mi acción le hiciera acordar algo,y antes de me vaya me dijo, con una sonrisa deprimida y ojos gentiles:

\- Me pregunto qué huviera pasado si no estuviera él.

Me detuve solo un segundo antes de saltar e irme a casa, antes de esconderme en la frialdad de mi habitación, antes de meterme entre las sábanas y antes de ser consolado por Plagg toda la noche. En ese segundo me despedí con una frase:

\- Yo también me lo pregunto.


End file.
